A Slow Descent
by cathectic
Summary: Olivia and Elliot fall in love, even though everything around them is telling them they can't. Chapter 2 is up, but I don't know how good it is.
1. Chapter 1

This is basically just a simple story about how two detectives manage to fall in love, despite everything around them telling them it won't work. There will probably be some casefile thrown in, but at this point, who knows?

This is in Olivia Benson's POV, and the italics are her thoughts. Keeping in mind that this is just a prologue kind of thing, and I haven't really gotten into anything good yet, just go with it. Also, I'm new to this website, so I haven't really gotten used to the whole posting thing. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, I have never owned them, and I highly doubt that I ever will own them. Although, maybe the Easter Bunny will bring me Liv and El this year instead of eggs.

As always, EO. At some point in my writing career, I may venture from this pairing, but they're just so much fun to write!

XXXXXXXXXX

STAKEOUT

ELLIOT'S CAR

7:23 PM

"Liv," He questions hesitantly.

"What now, Elliot," I reply to his pleading tone.

"I'm bored." As if to further illustrate his point, he shows me the hole in his sweater that he's been unravelling for the last hour.

"So? Do something productive."

"But, we've been sitting here for seven hours. Might I remind you that he was supposed to show up five hours ago?"

"Yes, El, I am aware of that. You've only mentioned it twelve times in the last twenty minutes."

"Fine," he sighs, while picking up his binoculars, and scanning the deserted street.

STAKEOUT

ELLIOT'S CAR

9:17

_I hate to rain on his parade like that, but this is a stakeout for God's sake! He can't honestly expect for me to flirt with him, and right after his divorce, too. Albeit, he is kind of cute. I almost wish he would keep bugging me._

"Hey, Cap. What's up?... Thank god, I'm going stir- crazy over here... All right. See you Monday."

The resounding snap of his cell phone brings me back to reality, and I nudge my partner. "So, can we go home?"

"Sorry, one more hour. We get something out of this though. Captain said we've got tomorrow, and the weekend off."

"That's great, Elliot. You can spend some time with the kids." I watch him cringe as I say this, and immediately regret reminding him of how often he has to cancel his weekends with Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen, and Maureen so he can work overtime. I watch him glance at my embarrassed blush, and his face softens in the dim light.

"I know you meant well Liv, but Kathy is taking them to Florida for a week to stay with her brother." His gentle tone develops a razor edge as he spits out the last words.

"I'm sorry, El. I know how much they mean to you." I truly am sympathetic to his situation. I know I don't have kids, or a family, but I have a soft spot for Elliot's four.

"How about we find a happier topic?"

"Of course, El. How about... John's new girlfriend?" When a wide grin spreads across his face I know I made the right decision, and continue.

"I mean, can you imagine Mrs. Munch # five? Maybe he'll at least invite us to the wedding this time."

"Olivia, how do you even know that Munch has a girlfriend? All he talks about at work are his ex's."

"Elliot, have you ever seen John drink? He can't hold his liquor for anything." I feel a small smile grace my features as I recall a recent memory of a crowded bar, and a very drunk John Munch. "Did you ever notice that without his glasses he looks kind of like a mouse?"

"Jeez, Liv. You got him to take off his glasses?"

"Well, yeah. He was drunk, so I took him home." After the words leave my mouth, I realize what I just said and burst out laughing.

"Took him home, did you Liv? Why is Munch worth breaking your inter-office relationship rule, and I'm not?" His feigned look of hurt causes me to laugh even harder, and I find it difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"Elliot," I answer seriously after a moment, "You know what I mean. And anyway, that rule is stupid. It's not like I'm ever gonna have sex with any of you."

"You just can't go a single day without bruising my male ego, can you?" He shakes his head, and chuckles, but despite his teasing tone, I try to make it up to him, and provide a plausible explanation.

"John is my crazy uncle, Fin's my brother, Don's my father, and your're my best friend. Do any of those titles sound like someone that I would have a relationship with? Besides, I don't do relationships, remember? You're the one who told me that."

"Liv, you have to know that I was just mad, and-"

Cutting him off, I reply, "I do know that you would never hurt me. You're my best friend Elliot, I know that you're always there for me."

_When did I start finishing his sentences? Great, I'm in deeper than I thought. _

Elliot lowers his vice, and smiles at me yet again. "Always, Liv. Never forget that."

XXXXXXXXXX

So, what did everybody think? I'd greatly appreciate reviews, because I'd like to know if I should continue writing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed; you were all really sweet. So, I guess I will continue then. I'm not really sure exactly how this story is gonna work, but I hope you all will stick with me while I figure out how I want to approach this. I'm warning you now, most of my chapters are going to be really short, just because when I write normally I'm doing essays and papers for school, and I don't really know how to write fiction. I'm working on it though. I will remind everyone again that this will be EO eventually.

P.S. Because this is my story, and I can write it however I please, Liv and El may not seem anything like what you see on tv. And, bold is a song, because I already used italics for Olivia's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in, or pertaining to SVU in any way- I merely worship it. I also don't own anything to do with Sugarland, or Keith Urban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ELLIOT'S CAR

10:32 P.M.

"Bye Liv," I hear him say softly, just before I close the door. And, in a split- second, before my mind has time enough to process my thoughts, my subconscious decides to blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. Turning slowly, with my hand still atop the car door, I smile at him.

"Um, Elliot, we both have tomorrow off, and as far as I know you don't have any plans, and um, I was just kind of wondering if you'd want to maybe come over tomorrow night and watch a few movies with me?"

_Speaking in a rush, the words tumble from my mouth, and a blush graces my features for the second time that evening. I can't help but feel my invitation was stupid, and quickly try to think of a way to make amends. I mean, what are the chances that a single, handsome man wouldn't have plans, and even if he didn't, would want to spend the day with me. Yeah, slim to none._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. I just wanted to... um.. I just-" He silences my rambling with a response of his own.

"Olivia, slow down. I would love to spend tomorrow with you, but there is no way that I'm letting you pick the movies this time. Last time we did this, I got stuck watching every chick flick known to man."

_He smiles when he says this, so I know it's all in good fun. Plus, he even admitted to me later that some of my favorites were good choices. I know, only some, but still, it's a good start. I smile too, one last time, and close the door._

HALLWAY

OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT BUILDING

10:39 P.M.

_God, I can't believe I just did that! Elliot and I had a kind of falling out after his divorce, and then again when I went undercover in Oregon, so this should be a nice change for us. Hopefully we'll get back to that comfortable friendship we used to have, before we screwed it up. I really hope this movie night together as best friends helps us, unless he expects it to be like a date. No, that's stupid. What reason could he possibly have for expecting this to be a date? Exactly; he couldn't have a reason. Why am I even thinking about this? I **have** a boyfriend. Come on Liv, concentrate. I'm jolted out of my reverie by a shadowy figure poised against my apartment door._

Key in one hand, and the other placed over my gun, I step forward. Under the flickering flourescent lights above me, I allow myself to peer at the stranger in my path. I recognize him as my current boyfriend, Jason Taylor, and breathe a sigh of relief. "Hey," I greet him.

"Who were you just talking to," he screams is an accusatory tone.

"Relax Jason. That was Elliot. We had a stakeout that ran a little long. You don't have to freak out over every little thing."

He laughs, and I know something's wrong. "It was Elliot, of course! I know you two are having an affair, so don't even try to deny it."

Jason's yelling again, and my elderly neighbor has opened her door. "It's okay Mrs. Henderson, everything's under control." She nods, and I pull Jason into my apartment. Slowly and clearly, I tell Jason, "I am not having, nor have I ever had, an affair with Elliot. Up until two months ago, he was married! And you know what? If you don't trust me enough to realize that, then I don't want to date you."

He grips my arm roughly, and I gasp. "Don't you lie to me, bitch. I've watched you with him, and I've heard the rumors at your precinct. Admit it now, and I might forgive you."

I pull my arm free, and rub the now tender spot. "Get out. Now."

Jason doesn't move, and I repeat myself. "Jason, leave my apartment now!"

Staring at me for a moment, he moves forward and slaps my cheek hard. I'm used to being hit by now, so I stand my ground, and he turns toward the door. Holding it open, I can't help but think about the idiot I've been.

_I have seriously got to stop falling for men at bars; Jason is the third one that's become abusive. And what's worse, I can't hide this bruise for work, which means that Munch, FIn, Captain, and Elliot are all gonna ask about it. Elliot. Great, what am I going to do about tomorrow? By Monday, the bruises will have faded a bit, and I should be able to cover them with makeup, but there's no way Elliot won't question me. _

Sitting on the couch, I hold my phone in my palm and contemplate calling my best friend.

_He did tell me that he was always there for me, so maybe I should call him. But, if I do, he's going to want to come over, and I'm not sure I'm up for that right now. I think I'll just take a shower, and try to go to sleep._

OLIVIA BENSON'S BEDROOM

2:56 A.M.

After twisting and turning for upwards on four hours, I surrender and wrap my fingers around my cell phone. Pressing keys in the dark, I realize that my fingers have memorized the number, and I want to smile. It seems to ring for eternity, and I have pulled the phone away from my ear to hang up when I hear his voice.

"Liv? It's... three in the morning."

"Hey El." The tears I shed earlier must have altered my voice, because he immediately asks if I'm okay.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep." I lie, and regret it at once. I just can't deal with explanations right now.

"Anything on tv?" I let out a short laugh, and am suddenly glad I called him.

Grabbing my remote, I click the power button, and flip to the tv guide channel. "Nothing really, except for a rerun of the CMA's."

"The what's?"

"CMA's, El. Country Music Awards."

"You're surprised that I didn't know this? And, speaking of which, why do you know the abbreviation for the Country Music Awards?"

"I like country music. Always have. You've really never noticed what music I like? You seem to know everything else about me."

"You just don't seem like the kind of person who would listen to Keith Urban."

"Aha. So you do know country. And, not that it really matters, I don't like Keith."

"Ha ha, very funny. Lizzie is really into him right now. Thinks he's hot or something."

Laughing again, I tell him to be quiet for a minute; Sugarland's on.

"Sugar- who?"

"Sugarland. Now shush."

**I ain't settlin' **

**for just getting by**

**I've had enough so-so **

**for the rest of my life.**

**Tired of shooting too low**

**so raise the bar high**

**Just enough ain't enough this time.**

**I ain't settlin' **

**for anything less than everything.**

"See, Elliot, I like them."

"Seriously? The girl kind of scares me. She's like a little kid."

"Jennifer's just a happy person. You got a problem with that?"

"No, of course not. She's just really, really happy."

I shake my head for my own benefit, and realize how much better Elliot has made me feel. "Thanks, El, for everything," I say quietly.

"I told you earli- yesterday that I'd always be here for you. I don't back out of promises Liv."

"Still, I think I'll be able to sleep now. Good night Elliot, I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I don't have anything against Keith Urban; I actually like his songs. It just annoys me that some people like him because they think he's hot, and not because they think he can sing really well. Sugarland, however, are my favorite band!


End file.
